


Tumblr request

by Littleghosty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleghosty/pseuds/Littleghosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad johnlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr request

"SHERLOCK!" John ran over to him After he found a bomb about to explode.

3...2...1...*BOOM* The building erupted in flames as woo flew everywhere. Before he knew it Sherlock was knocked out and laying on the ground. John grabbed him and carried him as far as he could until he fell to his knees, he placed him down to sit along the wall of a shop. "Sherlock! Watson! Are you alright?" Mycroft came running over to them after coming out of a store. John looked up to him and whispered "Sherlock his head is bleeding from..." he fell out cold from the lack of sleep. Him and Sherlock stayed up to 3 whole days looking for the man. It never helped that his nightmares are starting to get worst.

back at their house of 221 B  
John awoke and slowly sat up. There where rapping around his hand and foot. A shot of pain pierced through his head and he winced. "Ah Watson your up How are you feeling?" Mycroft walked over to sit by a chair beside johns bed.

"Well thank you but I do have a slight head ache though. How's Sherlock?" he replied.  
Mycroft stiffened once John said his name. "A-ah um well... He is having a memory problem."  
John looked at him confused by what he said and gave him the look to continue. "Well I can not put this any more lightly. Sherlock has lost all memory of you in all of the cases you two worked on. I am sorry my friend."


End file.
